Marvel Knights: Spider-Man (A Fan Film)
Summary: Film opens to the Oscorp logo on a wall in a hallway to the office of Dr. Curtis Connors transforming into [[Dr. Curtis Connors/The Lizard| The Lizard]] off-camera. His now mutated hand is seen grasping the desk. *Film Main Titles*. A get-away driver is seen smoking a cigarette, proceeding a young restaurant employee walks into the alleyway the same as the get-away driver is standing. They exchange small-talk, when the Bank Robbers that the driver is waiting for detonate a bomb inside the bank the boy in the alley makes a comment in confusion, out of choices the get-away driver shoots him in the back of the head. Now Peter is shown taking a picture of the buildings in the area that the group on a class field-trip is in. He has an expression on his face indicating that something is wrong and then abruptly Flash Thompson bumps into Peter commenting "Watch it Parker!". Peter feels the need to investigate this further and asks Gwen to hold on to his camera for safe-keeping, leaving the group. As the rest of the crew run into the alley to get ready to escape, the get-away driver is shown dragging the body of the young restaurant employee. The group asks about this as that action wasn't part of the plan. Peter is now shown on the roof-top above with his web-shooters equipped and an early-variation of the Spider-Man costume (Just a Mask and a hoodie). He then jokingly counts the number of crooks and implies that this kind of robbery is nothing to him, and stretches before jumping off of the roof. After Swing-kicking one of the crooks into the rear-window of their truck (thus knocking him out), he lands on the roof of the truck and makes a one-liner before engaging in combat. He takes each one with mixed hand-to-hand combat and creative use of webbing. After all of the crooks are knocked out (and some injured severely) J. Jonah Jameson walks across the sidewalk at the beginning of the alleyway and spots Spider-Man down the way in shock. (Indicating that "The Jolly One" has never heard of, or seen proof of Spider-Man's existence) Spider-Man then web-zips out of the alley leaving the crooks and Jameson. Most of the class has already entered Oscorp for the presentation. Gwen waits anxiously for Peter's arrival as a surprise Peter is already at the door before Gwen notices and takes back his camera and they walk in together. He clips on his Oscorp Lanyard for access and begins to take pictures of Otto Octavius's presentation of his mechanical arms. This is then interrupted by Dr. Curtis Connors (Already transformed into The Lizard) throwing a lab-assistant into the hallway, and then entering the room. The Lizard ''then lets out a call. *Credits* End Credits Stinger: The camera shows the room of a teenager with large amounts of Spider-Man memorabilia in his room, walking to his dresser with his clock-radio on the news in the background. As he gets dressed his mother calls for him to come downstairs to do the dishes, the news talks of Spider-Man's encounter with the bank robbers and then he turns off his radio, and the screen cuts to black. This teenager being none other than [[Miles Morales| ''Miles Morales]]. Category:Season 0 Episodes